finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Cathedral
The Grand Cathedral is a location in the center of Leá Monde in Vagrant Story. It is an imposing structure built over the Temple of Kiltia. Its spires and towers are the highest spots in the evil city, and hold many relics from the Iocus Priesthood. The structure is divided up between four floors and one basement. It can only be reached from the Town Center East. The Grand Cathedral is the game's final location, home to the final boss. Story John Hardin takes his captives Callo Merlose and Joshua to the Grand Cathedral to await his leader, Sydney Losstarot's orders. His enemies in the Order of the Crimson Blades appear, led by Romeo Guildenstern, who captures Hardin and forces him to reveal the secret of controlling the Dark powers of Leá Monde. After fooling Hardin into thinking him to be Sydney, Guildenstern learns that the "key" he has been searching for is in fact the Blood-Sin tattoo on Sydney's back. When Sydney appears after disposing of Jan Rosencrantz, Guildenstern attacks. Sydney strikes at Guildenstern's companion, his lover Lady Samantha, to give Hardin and his captives a chance to escape. While they are fleeing, Guildenstern strikes Sydney down. Riskbreaker Ashley Riot appears, and spots a badly wounded Sydney who tells Ashley to defeat Guildenstern and save the world from the Crimson Blade leader's dictatorship. Ashley climbs up to the roof of the Grand Cathedral, in time to see Guildenstern murder Samantha so that the Blood-Sin he cut off Sydney's back will give him ultimate power. The two sides do battle and Ashley proves the victor. With Guildenstern's defeat, Leá Monde begins to fall apart and the cathedral is destroyed. Enemies Order and Chaos * Marid (Boss) Truth and Lies * Ifrit (Boss) Sanity and Madness * Iron Crab (Boss) The Flayed Confessional * Djinn (Boss) The Hall of Broken Vows * Flame Dragon (Boss) Maelstrom of Malice * Dark Skeleton (X2) * Lich Lord Monk's Leap * Zombie Knight (X2) * Lich Lord A Light in the Dark * Arch Dragon (Boss) Hope of The Idealist * Dao (Boss) What Ails You Kills You * Nightmare (Boss) The Paling * Guildenstern (Boss) Final Battle * Guildenstern (Final Boss) Treasure Struggle For the Soul Boss Prize: * Elixir of Queens * Grimoire Avalanche Sin and Punishment Magic Circle Truth and Lies Boss Prize: * Elixir of Queens * Grimoire Flamme Sanity and Madness Boss Prize: * Valens Wine * Elixir of Kings The Flayed Confessional Boss Prize: * Elixir of Queens * Grimoire Foudre Chest: * Fluted Armour * Fluted Glove * Vera Potion (X3) * Saint's Nostrum The Hall of Broken Vows Boss Prize: * Calla Sigil * Sorcerer's Reagent An Arrow Into Darkness Chest: * Fluted Leggings * Fluted Glove * Eye of Aragon (X5) * Cure Potion Where Darkness Spreads Chest: * Oval Shield * Burgonet * Mana Bulb (X5) * Elixir of Queens Monk's Leap Boss Prize: * Ghost Hound * Laurel Sigil * Elixir of Queens * Grimoire Demolir The Atrium Magic Circle Category:Locations in Vagrant Story